


I Still Need You

by Sarahmorgan87



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Swearing, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, age gap, i'll add tags as i go, shes 16 hes 32
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahmorgan87/pseuds/Sarahmorgan87
Summary: Adding chapters dailyPicking up where we left off in book one 'I Need You'Now that you and professor Ren have finally sealed the deal, will it be plain sailing for you both or will there be obsticles to overcome?Smut heavy but with fluff too
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1: The Morning After The Night Before

You could feel yourself drifting off in Kylos arms. You tried not to because you didn't want to wake for it to just have been a dream or another fantasy. Or worse waking up and he'd left you. 

After your first time you and Kylo bathed together. 

'Thank God my bathtub is big' you thought. 

You felt sore but relaxed and content. You were worried he would have regretted it but if he did he didn't let it show. Instead he pepper kissed you all over and soothed you with his large hands. The bath was warm and he settled behind you hugging you close. He started lowering his hand toward your tummy and cupping your pussy, gently palming it. You leaned back further into him while his other hand stroked your arm. He kissed your neck and you could feel the smile forming on his face as he stroked between your folds and felt your wetness.

"Greedy girl" He whispered in your ear.

You blushed but didn't back down.

"Very" You agreed

You had done it again after the first time. It still hurt but you couldn't help the feeling of needing him inside you. He continued to play with you gently feeling between your legs. You closed your eyes. 

"Open your legs wider angel" He breathed heavily 

You did as he said. He started to rub your clit. He knew exactly how much pressure to put. He knew exactly what you needed. You could feel his cock hardening and pressing against your back. You reached behind to touch him but the hand that was on your arm stopped you.

"That's not what this is" He said firmly.

"okay?" you asked

"You're too sore and I have big plans for us so I need you to rest. I wont go inside. I'm going to make you cum from rubbing you like this" He said as he continued but picking up the pace.

"Then we're going to get you to bed" He spoke but you weren't able to fully pay attention as he went faster. The pressure harder than before. You could feel your orgasm building and you wriggled still not fully used to someone else doing it to you. 

"Stay still or i'll stop" He warned but playfully.

"You wouldn't want me to stop now would you miss L/N?" He teased you

But you could tease too.

You pushed back and felt his cock pressed into the small of your back.

"Don't stop professor" You moaned out unashamed.

He groaned at that. Or at the contact. He bit your ear and you opened your legs further on instinct. You were so close. You wanted to cum so much and he was making you hang on on purpose.

"Please" You practically begged.

"Does my angel want to cum?" His voice was filled with lust. 

"Yes please, i'm so close" You pleaded as his fingers expertly toyed with you. It was building and your cheeks became flushed and red, eyes shut tight as you tried not to moan.

"Cum for me" He ordered.

That's all you needed. You came hard as he continued to rub your sensitive clit. You moaned and tried to shut your legs. You stayed still as he slowly took his hand away from your pussy resting it on your thigh. You swallowed hard.

He leaned forward and kissed your shoulder as he got up and out of the tub. His cock was still hard.

"What about you?" You asked looking at him

"I'm fine, come here" He said as he held out a big fluffy towel for you. 

You got up and could see his eyes roaming up and down your wet naked body. He approached you arms stretched out with the towel, he enveloped you into it and picked you up. Carrying you to your roomand setting you down on the floor. He dried you while you couldn't take your eyes off him.

"Bed time" He stated as he finished.

He was still hard as both of you crawled into bed. Still naked. You felt guilty so reached under the covers and held onto his cock that was leaking with precum. He looked at you. You didn't move your hand, not until he let you. He bit his lip and nodded. 

You ran your thumb across the tip to gather the drip and smoothed it over the head. 

He let out a moan.

"Is this ok Kylo?" You asked. 

"Yes" He spoke before you'd even finished your sentence.

You gripped your small hand around his thick needy cock. You could really do with using both hands, but didn't. You stroked up and down gripping harder to test what he seemed to like. His eyes were closed this time. You kept going and you could see his chest rising and falling quickly. You needed more. You needed to taste him. 

While his eyes were still closed you started lowering your head under the covers. He jerked his head up, but spoke no words. Not wanting to ruin the moment with questions you decided to keep going.

You placed your open mouth around the head of his cock and sucked.

"Good" You heard him and that spurred you on

You still had the shaft in your hand as you began to take more of him into your mouth. You used your tongue as you bobbed your head up and down, tasting his arousal. 

'I wonder what his cum tastes like' You wondered. Determined to find out. 

You let go of his cock and just used your mouth. You could hear muffled moans above the sheets. You loved those sounds. Loved thinking you could do this to him.

You kept up the pace and saw that his hands had gripped the sheets. He was close. You picked up the pace and took as much of him into your mouth as possible. Gagging a bit but not caring as you pushed him deeper. You could tell he liked this as he thrust involuntarily upwards. 

"Fuck" He growled

You kept going sucking harder. You heard more of his moans of pleasure and couldn't get enough. 

"Y/N I'm going to cum. If you don't want it in your mouth you need to stop. Now" He warned.

Instead of answering with the obvious 'of course I want you cum in my mouth' you just continued

You found the rhythm he liked and didn't let up. You could feel him pulsing inside your mouth and with a feral growl he filled your mouth with his warm cum. You swallowed and carried on sucking as there was still spurts coming from his cock. He tasted good. Not how you thought it would taste. You swallowed every bit he gave you and felt him come down from his high. He was panting above you as you gave one last suck. You emerged from the covers and smiled a him. Smugly. He smoothed your hair while looking into your eyes. He leaned in and kissed you. 

"You're perfect" He said as a fact

And that's where you drifted off. In his arms. Not wanting to part from him. Not wanting reality to set it.

But it would.


	2. Chapter 2: Skinny Dipping

You wake up in your bed. You reach out to feel for Kylo, but there's a space where he should be. It's cold too. He's been gone a while. Maybe he left?. You wanted to wake up with him or even better you wanted to wake up to him fucking you.

Getting up you walk out of your room and hear noises coming from the kitchen. Praying your mother and Paul weren't home yet you carry on walking. Peaking to see, you find Kylo. Cooking. He looks up as you approach with a smile on his face.

"Oh you're up?" He said

"Try not to sound too dissapointed Professor" You teased.

"Hmm. I wanted to cook you this and bring it up to you" He explained as he motioned to the food he was preparing. 

"You were making me breakfast in bed?" You said smiling bigger now. 

"Well no. I just thought you'd be hungry and you weren't waking" He tried to play it off.

You rolled your eyes. 

"Yeah so breakfast in bed" You said as you reached the kitchen and stood behind him. He was plating some pancakes up. You hugged him. Your arms around his front. He smiled. You think. He shuffled out of your hold but only to turn around to face you. He ran his fingers through your messy bed hair and tucked it behind your ear. He leaned down and kissed you on the cheek.

"When are your parents home?" He asked

"I told you he's not my parent. I'm not sure, my mom usually texts or calls when she's planning on it. Couple of days I think though" you answered.

He cocked his eyebrow and gave a smirk. 

"Why? Do you want to have an adult sleepover professor Ren?" You played.

"Not sleep no" He replied motioning for you to take a seat at the bar stool and eat. You practically inhaled your food. Not realising how hungry you were. He ate too. It seemed so normal like this. You only knew him as the stern bit of a prick history teacher. Well before last night anyways. You must have been looking at him for too long because he spoke.

"You know it's rude to stare miss L/N"

"Well i'm a rude kind of girl Kylo" You replied

"You know you should go back to calling me 'professor' we wouldn't want you slipping up in class would we?" He said 

Ouch. That stung.

You nodded. The two of you finished breakfast.

10:15

"What do you want to do today?" He asked as he cleared the dishes.

"Be with you" you said quietly.

"Good" He placed a kiss on your neck.

"We have a pool, we could do that?" You suggested.

"But I have nothing to wear" He smirked leaning in again to kiss your neck. 

Why doesn't he kiss me properly?

"Guess skinny dipping is on the agenda for today then professor" You used his title. Partly because you wanted to but mainly because you wanted to seem unphased by his comment.

You and Kylo walk out to the pool. It's a lovely warm day and luckily the garden is hidden.

"Take off your clothes" He orderes. But doesn't wait before helping you out of what little you were wearing in the first place.

He steps back. Leaving you exposed. He looks at you like you were perfect.

"Are you gonna stand there all day and look at me?" You giggled.

"Yes" He nodded

"Didn't you say it was rude to stare?" You teased.

He smiled. His smile. His perfect smile. 

"It's your turn" you pointed to his clothes.

He removed them and now it was your turn to look at him. His body was flawless. He stalked after you and you couldn't wait until he reached you. He stood inches infront of you. Lowering his hands to your waist. Picking you up around him and jumped into the pool. You both emerged still attached to eachother. He laughed. Really laughed. Was that the first time you'd heard it? It was beautiful. You wanted to make him laugh more.

He held onto your ass walking you to the side of the pool where he pinned you with his body. His hands were gripping the sides of the pool. Looking at you he let out a sigh.

You placed your hands over his chest. He was so big. You looked so small next to him. You could feel his cock twitching against you. He looked down at your naked body and brought a hand to play with your nipples. You hummed. Reaching one of your hands down inbetween both of your bodies slotting his cock to rest on your tummy. You stroked it upwards and he groaned. You loved touching him. Loved doing anything to him. Using the hand that was holding onto the pool he lowered it to your pussy. 

He used his index finger to trace a line between your folds. You felt yourself getting wet. He teased your enterance with a single pushed into you as you carried on stroking him. He still had you pinned in place with just his body. He pushed further into you with his finger and you arched toward him. He carried on until he could put another finger in. He curled them inside you and quickened the pace.

You could feel your cheeks getting red and you lost focus on what you were meant to be doing to him. So you just held his cock still in your hand trying to keep yourself still. He put a hand around your neck and squeezed. You couldn't help but moan. You could feel his urgency in needing to make you cum. He was preparing you for him. You wanted that. You'd done it twice last night and he'd made you cum in the bath, but you needed more. He used his thumb to rub your clit while he pumped his thick fingers inside of you.

You were going to cum. You needed to. He needed you to.

He bit down on your neck as he firmly pushed his fingers inside you with purpose. You came around them as he carried on, before taking his cock from your stilled hand and placing it to your pussy.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

You nodded needing him to fill you up. 

He sank himself into you fully. You let out a loud moan. Louder than you had before. He growled into your neck as he looked down between you both to see where he was fully inside you. He steadied himself before looking up at you. Slowly withdrawing half way. You continued to moan as he thrust into you. Your hands holding onto his shoulders as your nails dug into him. Both panting you could hear the water slapping around you. 

You had your eyes closed as you suddenly felt his lips kiss yours.

He only kisses during sex? you wondered.

You kissed back, both not wanting to part. He got harder and faster with his thrusts and you could feel yourself getting sore. You let out a quiet moan of slight pain. Not too much to want to stop but you couldn't help it. 

"Too much?" He slowed down.

"No, no i'm fine. Keep going like that" You insisted. You loved it and loved how much he seemed to.

He carried on but not as hard or fast. Clearly he didn't want you to hurt. Both still moaning and grunting. You could feel yourself building again. He could feel you too as you fluttered around him.

"Fuck you feel good angel" He spoke into your ear.

Looking at you with his beautiful eyes and kissed you again.

"I need you to be a good girl and cum for me again ok?" He said needing his own release.

"Yes professor" you whispered.

He fucked you hard again now but you were ready. His cock plunging inside you hitting all the right spots. You knew you were both close. A few more of his powerful thrusts and you could feel yourself tightening around him, cumming all over him. 

"That's my good girl" He praised. 

He picked up the pace, if that were possible. Bringing his hand around your neck again. The other on your hip holding you in place. 

"Fuck" He said looking down.

His thrusts became uneven so you moved your hips up to meet him. Trying to get as much friction as you could. With that he let out a feral moan and slammed deep inside you. Hard. He slowly continued to thrust, making the most if the sensation. He looked at you and you tried to swallow, but his grip was too tight aroud your neck. He let go and kissed you as he removed himself from your pussy. Both out of breath you leaned into his chest.

"You'll be the death of me angel" He whispered.


	3. Chapter 3: What Are We?

You'd spent the day with Kylo. You'd swam and sunbathed and were surprised at how natural it felt to be with him. You couldn't help but wonder what tomorrow at school would be like. Regardless you were happy you'd gotten to spend this day together. 

A few hours had passed and it was dinner time. You both got cleaned up and he was now shirtless in the kitchen making dinner. You couldn't help but stare at him. He was perfect. Beyond perfect 

"You're staring again miss L/N" he said without looking up at you.

"I am" you confirmed and smiled 

You could hear your phone ring from upstairs. Thinking it could be your mother letting you know her and Paul would be home soon to ruin your evening with Kylo you went to answer it. When you got to your room you saw it was Casper that was calling.

"Hello?" You answered the call.

"Hey Y/N how are you?" He asked

"I'm good" you said "you ok?" You added.

"Yeah just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today... we could go get food or something?" He offered and sounded nervous.

"Oh umm, todays no good sorry" you couldn't exaclty tell him why.

"Oh ok. What about this evening?" He tried again.

"I would but I've got so much to do around the house, and homework for tomorrow " you explained not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"No problem, another time?" He replied.

"Yea for sure, we'll do it soon" you said.

Saying your goodbyes you hung up.

"Was that the boy?" Kylo was stood in the doorway and looked angry.

"Uh yea" you replied.

"What did he want?" He asked but clearly already knew.

"Just to hang out" you smiled and walked toward him ready to go back downstairs but he wouldn't move.

"You said no?" He questioned while blocking you from leaving.

"You know I did, you were listening" you said getting annoyed at him.

"Ah yes you couldn't hang out because you had homework" he said, arms now crossed over his chest. 

"What was I supposed to say? Oh sorry Casper not today, I'm busy getting railed by our professor" you said cocking your eyebrow.

He said nothing but narrowed his eyes

"Look, he's my friend. He's been good to me since I arrived. I feel bad lying to him and I'm going to have to lie to alot of people to keep this a secret" you explained not knowing where it was coming from. You hadn't really considered what was going to happen with the two of you.

"I see" was all he said.

"What should I have said?" He was annoying you more now.

He was silent and so were you.

"Can we just go back downstairs now?" You asked suddenly feeling tense.

He didn't answer but did move out of the way.

He followed you as you walked down the stairs. He still hadn't spoken as he plated up your food. He was so hard to read. Was he mad? Bored? Upset?

"Kylo I..." you looked at him and he looked directly at you. His eyes took your breath away each time.

"What is this?" You asked.

"Chicken" he said while pointing at the food and laughing at his own joke. 

You couldn't help but laugh too 

He reached for you and cupped your cheek.

"I dont know" he said with furrowed brows.

You felt your stomach drop. You didn't know what you wanted him to say, but it wasnt that.

"Oh" was all you managed to get out.

"Its complicated..." he added.

Your stomach dropped again.

"Look Y/N I didn't expect any of this to happen. I've wanted you since the first moment I saw you"

He started to speak and you didn't want to say anything that would stop him telling you these things. He continued.

"I never thought I'd have a chance with you"

What? Seriously? He could get anyone.

"When you responded to me in the way you did I couldn't control myself. I should have" he went on.

Oh no. He regretted it. You looked down to the floor. 

"I should have stopped it when I had the slightest chance. Because now I've had a bit of you I want more. So much more" he finished. 

You looked up at him. Seeing his face. He looked shocked at himself. That he said those things to you. You smiled and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed you back. Slowly. It meant something. You meant something. 

"Let's eat" he pointed to the food and you both went to the table. 

You ate and talked. For some of the time youd forgotten who he was and who you were. You wanted to ask about tomorrow. What was it going to be like? Or maybe this was going to end tonight? But you didn't ask. 

You cuddled on the sofa and watched a movie. You leaned into his chest and closed your eyes. Suddenly remembering Casper was picking you up in the morning and he'd see Kylos car parked in the driveway. 

"Your car" you said 

"What about it?" He asked looking down at you.

"In the morning Casper gets me and he can't see your car" you said.

"Oh. Ok well shall I go?" He said while getting up. 

"No, please. I just mean before he comes in the morning. Don't go" you must have sounded pitiful. 

"Ok I'll leave before he gets here" he said sounding annoyed. He really didn't like anything to do with Casper. 

You nodded but he was still stood.

"Let's have a shower and get ready for bed" he said grabbing both your hands and lifting you to your feet.

You both went upstairs and showered together, but he didn't make a move. So you didn't. Slightly disappointed until you saw he was hard. Maybe he was giving you a break? You wished he wouldn't. 

"Bedtime angel" he said as he caught you looking 

You rolled your eyes.

"Is your homework done?" He teased.

You liked it when he was like this. Relaxed. Fun. You had a feeling it wouldn't last though. 

"Yes sir" you said knowing sir wasnt his thing and he preferred professor. 

He shook his head as you both got into bed.

"I'm naked" you said as you started to get up and get Pjs.

"Yes, I see that" he said as his eyes followed up and down your body.

"Keep it that way" he added as he pulled you back to bed.

You decided to play too. So you lowered him onto his back and straddled him. 

"Are you going to do something about it?" You flirted.

"Yes I am" he said and he held your hips placing them down hard.


	4. Chapter 4: Braver

You woke before your alarm. 6:00am. Kylo wasn't lying next to you. His side was cold again. He'd left you. You knew he had to go before Casper picked you up but he didn't need to leave this early. Perhaps he wanted to.

"Nope not going down that road" you shook off your negative thoughts and decided to stay awake. You get in the shower and decide to make an effort. You were nervous wondering what it would be like at school. Although you always liked seeing him, you were glad it was just one class. You wouldn't be able to focus, much less get school work done if you saw him all day.

That point was proven yesterday when he spent all day and night with you. All you could think about was him. Even as he stood before you. He was all consuming. That could be dangerous. 

You thought about texting him but didn't know if it would come across as clingy so you opted to send a photo. Fresh out of the shower. You sent it with the words...

"Its rude to leave a lady in bed professor"

A few minutes had passed and no reply. Maybe you shouldn't have sent it. Then your phone went. A text.

"My mistake angel, I'll make it up to you"

Your heart was fluttering. He could be so sweet. He could also be harsh and mean, but honestly that side of him turned you on more than you'd like to admit. 

Time had passed and Casper was outside waiting to pick you up. You got in his car and greeted each other. 

"So how was yesterday Y/N?" He asked

"Yesterday?" Surely he wasnt talking about Kylo.

"The chores? The homework?" He clarified. 

"Oh yea fine. Got it all done" you smiled

"Ok great that means you can come out with me after school" he smirked. 

You didn't want to hurt his feeling and you didn't mind hanging out with him but not if he thought there was more between you.

"Um Casper it's just..." you began

"Look Y/N. I heard you before. Really. Just friends. I just like hanging out with you" he looked cute when he said that.

"Ok yes. We should" you happily agreed.

"Really? Woah ok cool" he said looking surprised. 

The rest of the way you just chatted and listened to some music. You did enjoy his company. 

Arriving at school you saw the girls waiting. They were holding hands playfully. They were sweet together. You didn't have much time to speak before the bell went and it was time for class.

Walking in you were in front of Casper and he was speaking to you about later. All you could do was look at Kylo. Professor Ren. You looked at him as he was writing something on the board. He looked at you as you sat in your seat. He gave a small smile. Not enough for anyone to notice. But you did. 

Class begand and he was giving his lecture. He was so commanding. Everything he did drew you in. You could listen to him all day ... and night.

Your mind drifted to last night. The way he fucked you. The way you were on top of him. Not knowing what to do but he guided you and you grew more confident as he filled you up. You fell asleep so content that night. Then you woke up and he wasn't there. Was that how it was going to be with the two of you? You were snapped out of your day dream...

"Miss L/N am I boring you?" Professor Ren questioned. 

"Oh um no sir. I was just thinking" you answered

"Go on?" He challenged you knowing what you would have been thinking of.

"Last night professor" you responded. 

His face changed. Had you gone too far? Truly you didn't know why you got so bold. 

"What was so good about last night that it would distract from my class today? He was braver than you.

"I didn't say it was good professor" you needed to shut up.

You could hear the class mumbling. You needed to wrap this up.

"Just that the homework we had was a little difficult and I cant focus in todays lesson because I'm not clear on last nights" you answered hoping it was enough.

His face was blank. He was speechless. Casper decided now was a good time to speak. You were glad of it. 

"I can help you Y/N. I offered before. It still stands" he said looking at you and the professor.

"You think you can teach her better than I can?" Professor Ren asked mockingly. 

"Enough to help her with some homework yeah professor" he answered. 

Kylo realised he couldn't let his anger get the better of him in front of the class again. If he kept singling you out. Even if it was because you were causing trouble. They would notice.

He went on with the lesson making eye contact with you a few times. Mainly to see if you were talking to Casper. Why did he have such a problem with him? There was nothing between you two.

You weren't even sure what was going on between you and Kylo.

You half expected him to keep you after class but he didn't. You had lunch with your friends. You spoke go Dione and Courtney. That made you think of you and Kylo. How you'd never be able to tell anyone. Best case scenario you have a secret affair. Worst case. People find out and he loses everything. Or he stops this before it becomes more. 

You got to last lesson and your phone beeped. You looked down at it but not to draw attention. It was a message from professor Ren.

"Excuse yourself from class and come to my office" 

You did. You asked to go to the bathroom. There was only 10 minutes left but you guessed he wanted to see you before school ended. 

You arrived at his office and knocked. He let you in and looked just as gorgeous as always. You were alone with him again. You felt tense. He had such an affect on you. He closed the door.

"I'm sorry about that thing in class" you said thinking he would be mad.

But before you could continue he'd grabbed your hips and pinned you to the door. He began to kiss your neck and one hand reached to hold onto your neck.

"You're not mad?" You asked. 

"Who says I'm not?" He replied looking at you.


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Make A Sound

"I don't think anyones any the wiser" you tried to assure him.

His hand around your throat and the other trailing up your thigh.

"No they're not, but atleast now you have the boy to help with your homework" he mocked harshly.

He didn't let you speak as he moved his hand up beyond your skirt and to rest on your underwear. He traced gently his fingers over where your clit was. He put a small amount of pressure and you wriggled. His hand on your throat tightened. 

"Don't forget I'm giving you extra tutoring" he said.

You had hoped that wouldn't happen at the time, but now you'd kill for more time with him.

"Yes professor" you squeaked out as the pressure around your neck tightened even more.

He dipped his head to the crook of your neck and began to kiss roughly. He really didn't kiss your lips unless he had to. In that moment you didn't care. All you cared about was the feeling of his fingers toying with your pussy and his plump lips kissing his way down your neck.

Suddenly he pushed your knickers to the side and put one finger into your pussy. It took you by surprise and you could feel his smirk on your neck. He pushed in and out and added another finger. You gripped onto his forearms. You could see the veigns where his shirt had been rolled up. Everything about this man was fucking hot.

He started to rub your clit with his thumb. You couldn't help but moan. He pulled his head from your neck and looked at you as he expertly worked his fingers inside you. You could feel yourself building and he knew too.

"Look at me when you cum angel" he ordered.

You nodded. He carried on and soon you knew it would only take a few moments to come undone. You did and clenched around him and looked into his eyes as you did. He looked like he was going to pounce on you. He carried on making sure you'd ridden out your orgasm. 

"Told you I'd make it up to you"  
"Bend over the desk" he said.

You took the few steps to the desk and did as he told you. The last time he made you do this he spanked you with a wooden ruler. You liked it then but didn't want that now. You just wanted him inside you. Apparently he did too. You could hear his zipper lowering as he reached between your legs and harshly lowered your knickers to your ankles. 

"Look straight ahead and don't make a sound" 

Don't make a sound? Is he kidding ?

Before you could acknowledge him he'd placed the tip of his cock at your entrance. He held both your hands behind you pinning your wrists to your back as he sank into you fully. 

You moaned.

"I told you not to make a sound" he warned.

He stayed fully inside you. You needed him to move. It was painful just being inside like this. You needed to feel him move. 

"If you want me to fuck you you're going to have to listen to me" he said

You nodded.

"Not" he said as he slammed into you.

"A" he did it again.

"Sound" he withdrew completely and then pounded into you as hard as he could. 

You closed your eyes and bit into your bottom lip. Not wanting him to stop. You wanted to scream out in pleasure. But knew he'd stop if you did. So you bit into yourself to try and shut up.

"Good girl" he praised as he worked himself into a perfect rhythm where he was hitting all the right spots. 

"My good girl" he said to himself.

He was practically fucking you into the desk at this point. Proving he'd been holding back before. That's why you wanted to do as he said. You needed him to do it the way he wanted. His pace was ruthless but it felt incredible. To feel him like this behind you. You could hear his pants and grunts and you could feel another orgasm coming. You knew you couldn't moan. You couldn't even cover your mouth with your hands because he still had your wrists bound by his hand behind you. Just one of his hands held both yout wrists. The other holding onto your hip as he drove himself into you.

"Fuck baby you feel so good" he said

Baby.

You opened your eyes and turned your cheek so it was against the desk. You could see him out of the corner of your eye. He looked manic. But he was still in total control. You could feel the ache between your legs grow. You needed to cum but couldn't quite get there. He knew. He always knew.

He adjusted you slightly and lifted your skirt so your pussy was flush against the desk. As he kept pounding into you. Your clit was now brushing up against the side of the desk. The added pressure was incredible. Everytime he thrust into you your clit would graze the wood. His cock at the perfect angle inside you and you suddenly felt warm. Too warm. You couldn't move couldn't scream. Couldn't do anything. You were powerless to him. You loved it.

"Cum" was all he said. He was close and needed you to. 

All at once you obeyed. The pressure from the desk and him made your orgasm tear through you. You felt it from inside and outside. You let out a moan forgetting his rule. But as soon as you did you buried your face in the desk not wanting him to stop. 

Needing him to carry on. Getting as much pleasure as you could. He was too close to his own to stop and teach you a lesson. Thank god.

He let go of your wrists and held both hands firmly at your hips. He squeezed. That would leave bruises. He began to lose pace. He was going to cum. He pulled out. 

"On your knees" he said as he pushed you down.

He grabbed his cock and your neck.

"Open" he said as he put his cock into your mouth.

He thrust into you and you could taste yourself on him. You looked up and his eyes were on you. You sucked and bobbed your head in time with hud thrusts. 

"Yes that's it" he encouraged. 

He kept this up and you sucked and took all of him into your mouth and down your throat. 

Then he grunted and came. He came down your throat. He gripped harder into your neck as he filled you. You kept sucking, milking him of his cum. Sweat had formed on his forehead and his eyes were black.

He slowed down and you followed his lead. 

He pulled out of you and cupped your chin with the hand that was around your neck. 

"Swallow" 

You swallowed all of his cum. 

You both fixed yourselves.

"Collect your things from last lesson and meet me back here" he said.

"What?" You asked.

"Your mother still isn't home. We're going back to yours. I'm nowhere near done with you miss L/N" he replied with a smirk. 

"Oh um I can't" you said remembering you'd promised you'd hang out with Casper.

"Why not?" He asked disappointed.

Great. This was going to go down well. 

"I said I'd hang out with Casper for a bit after school" you said looking down. 

"I see" he said narrowing his eyes.

"How long will you be with him?" He asked. He looked different now. Like a boy in front of you.

"I dont know really, a few hours maybe?" Yoi replied. You asked in a tone that was asking for permission. Even though you weren't. You were simply telling him.

"Fine" he said a little too harshly.

"Ok?" You didn't know what to do.

"I'll message you later?" You asked.

He nodded and you left. You didn't understand why he acted like this at the mere mention of Casper. You could tell he hated the idea of you spending time with him. You felt so happy that Kylo wanted to see you after school. You wanted to see him too. You wouldn't have said yes to Casper if you knew. As bad as that sounded. But how were you supposed to know? Were you supposed to wait around just incase he decided to see you? No!

You wanted to see your friend. There was nothing wrong with that. It wouldn't kill Kylo to know you're not as his beck and call. 

You met Casper outside school after collecting your things from last class. You hadn't realised how long you'd been. You made up and excuse and said you had womens troubles. The teacher bought it and you were excused. You got into Caspers car.

"So what's the plan?" You asked, trying to sounds enthusiastic.


	6. Chapter 6: Open Wide

You and Casper decided to go to the local diner where him and the girls usually go. You're actually happy to be out. You order food and a couple of milkshakes and chatted for a bit. It surprised you how easy it was to talk to Casper. It wasn't that way with Kylo. The day at the pool was you felt totally relaxed and comfortable, but you hadn't really spoken much about anything deep.

You wondered about his life. His friends his family. Exes. Etc. You didn't feel like you could bring it up to him. It shouldn't be like that.

You wanted to talk to Casper about what he meant when he said Paul had issues.

"Casper, you know when we were talking about Paul the other day?" 

He straightened up and gave a look that said he didn't really want to speak about it. 

"Please, I need to know?" You asked.

"Ok well I dont know a whole lot about him, no one does really... but my dads work with him yeah" he spoke

You nodded urging him to carry on.

"Well he's basically a hot head. Hes always in a bad mood. Yells at all the staff. Blames them for shit hes done wrong"

"Ok so hes a dick?" You asked

"He is, but a while ago. His first wife used to come in the shop on lunch times to bring him food. My dads used to say she had bruises over her. Too many for it to just be normal bruises. She always seemed meek and timid" he finished.

"Oh my god he used to...hurt her?" You questioned.

"We dont know that for sure, but she must have had enough of him because a few months before you moved here she left town" he added.

"Left or fled?" You asked with worry. 

He shrugged his shoulders, but he looked at you with sympathy. 

"Y/N I'm not saying he was beating his wife but I would maybe tell your mother when they get back?" He suggested.

You agreed. Changing the subject and carrying on with your time with Casper. You laughed alot and had such a good night. You both were ready to leave and he dropped you home. He was such a good person. A good friend. 

"Thanks for getting me out tonight" you said

"Anytime, it was fun" he smiled.

You said your goodbyes and he waited until you got inside the house before he drove off. As always. 

You got inside and went straight to your room. You didn't know what to make of this whole Paul thing. As soon as your mam was home you did plan on speaking with her. What if she was in trouble now? Or they'd gotten into a fight or something? You decided to call and suss out the situation. 

"Hey mom" you said as she picked up the phone.

"Hey darling how are you?" She sounded normal. That eased your mind.

"I'm ok, just calling to check in really and she when you'll be back?" You replied.

"Yep all good here. Coming back Thursday" she answered.

"Ok cool. Well I'll let you get back and I'll see you soon" 

You said your goodbyes and felt better having spoke to her. She seemed fine. Your mom was never good at hiding things. So you thought you'd be able to tell if she was in trouble. 

Feeling better you decide to run a bath. You wondered what Kylo was doing. Then you began to wonder what you two would be doing if his plan had succeeded and he had come over. 

You wished he was here. Just him being there made you feel better. Safer. Safer from nothing in particular but you just did.

He hadn't text while you were out. Maybe he'd gotten over it and didn't mind you spending time with your friend.

You lay in the bath for a bit topping up the water so it was boiling. You must have drifted off but you woke to a tall figure hovering above you. 

You jolted up in a panic as the man covered your mouth with his hand.

"Shhh it's just me" you calmed down as you realised it was Kylo.

"Oh my fucking God what the fuck" you said as he released your mouth.

"I'm happy to see you too angel" he spoke as he sat at the edge of the bathtub.

"You scared me half to death, how did you get in here? I locked the door?" You asked.

"Hide a key under the mat, not very safe" he said

"Not my idea" you had no clue there was a key under the mat.

"Hmmm" he said as he placed his hand into the warm water and held onto your thigh dragging you closer to him. You used your elbows to prop yourself up and keep you above water. 

"Stand up" he ordered.

Your naked body was now above him as he stayed seated on the edge. His face was so close to your pussy. 

He looked up at you.

"Did you enjoy with your friend?" He asked as he brought his mouth closer to you. His hands reached around and cupped both your ass cheeks.

"Um yeah it was nice" you responded.

"Nice?"  
"Hm" he said as he smoothed over you with his hands.

"I'm nicer" he whispered as he brought his mouth to connect with your pussy.

You rested your hands on his shoulders. He began to lick you. He toyed with you as you felt yourself get wet. You reached up to his hair with your hands. Scraping through his hair with your fingers as he sucked your clit. 

"Dont do that" he said speaking about you touching him. You didn't know why he hated it so much.

"I'm sorry I forget sometimes" you said softly.

He stood up and cupped your cheek with his hand.

"Out" he said and lifted you.

"I want you to lay on the bed. Legs open. Wide" he said in a deep voice.

You walked to your room. Not knowing if his mood. Was he mad? That you touched him? That you went to see Casper? He didn't make it easy to read him.

But you did as you were told. You got onto the bed. Still wet from not drying off. You opened your legs as wide as you could and covered your pussy with your hand.

"Move that hand out of my way before I tie them above your head" he warned. Or promised. You did. He approached you as he palmed himself through his trousers.


	7. Chapter 7: Only I Get To Make You Cum

"Touch yourself" he says

"What?" You asked nervous.

"You heard me"  
"Touch. Yourself" he growled at you still gripping himself through his trousers.

"Infront of you? Now?" You asked 

He nodded.

"I want to see how you do it" he said with lust filled eyes.

You were embarrassed and felt on display. But he was serious. You were conflicted. You just wanted him to do it to you.

"Y/N you need to start doing as I say when I say it" he was closer to you at the foot of the bed right infront of your open legs.

You began to bring your hand to yourself. You closed your eyes.

"I think you know I want your eyes open" he said tutting you.

So you opened them. Deciding to push your shame away. You started tracing lines between your folds. You were a bit wet from his brief teasing in the bath. You used the wetness you gathered and ran your finger over your clit. You hummed slightly and Kylo couldn't take his eyes off you. You circled yourself a few more times as you looked at him.

He unzipped his trousers and started stroking his cock. He was hard and you could see a bead of precum as he thumbed it over the head.

You wanted him

But you knew you had to play his game to get him. So you carried on. You could see he wanted more. You slipped a finger into yourself and pushed in and out. It felt good but it was nothing compared to him. You added another and curled them inside yourself as he does to you. 

He moaned. Maybe from touching himself or maybe from seeing you but it made you even wetter. You used your other hand to play with your chest. He seemed to like that as his grip on his cock tightened. He looked up and down all over you wanting to take it all in.

You started to feel warm. You lowered your hand from your hard nipples. Using it to rub your clit. Hoping if you came he'd give it up and fuck you already. You pushed your fingers inside you as much as you could but you needed more. You needed him. You rubbed faster and were about to cum when he pushed both your hands away.

"The only person who gets to make you cum is me"  
"Not even you. Do you understand me?" He said as he hovered above you.

"Yes" you stuttered out.

"Good" he got up and removed his clothes.

He was naked infront of you. He looked incredible. You were still layed out. Legs spread. He lowered himself between your legs and lined himself up. He pulled both your hands above the bed.

"Hold onto the bars" he said about the bed frame.

So you did.

"Dont let go of them" he made sure you understood. 

He gave himself a few more strokes and entered you. You moaned straight away at the feeling. You couldn't get over how big he was. He felt huge as he sank into you. He stretched you in ways you never could reach yourself. Or you doubted any man could. 

He sat upright as he pumped inside you. Hands roaming your body. He played with your nipples as he thrust in and out. You kept your hands around the bars. You lifted your body up to arch into him. You wanted contact on your clit as he pounded into you. He was going hard and you wanted to ease the thrusts. It didn't hurt exaclty but after earlier and the last two days you were sore. You loved the way he fucked into you. Like he needed it. Urgently. But you wanted a little tenderness. 

"Am I being too rough baby?" He asked. He seemed worried but he didn't want to stop. You didn't want him to. You knew he would if you said but you really didn't want him to.

Ever.

"No I'm ok" you breathed out but he wasnt buying it.

"Tell me what you need" he said as he slowed down.

"Just you, this" you said quickly not wanting him to stop. 

"You're not being honest" he said as he lowered his face to your neck. He started to kiss it.

"Tell me" he breathed while kissing.

"I want to cum" you said sheepishly.

"You dont think you're going to?" He questioned. Still thrusting inside you. Not as harshly as before. His hands were caressing your hips and waist as he pulled away from your neck.

"I will" you assured.

"You want me to touch you here?" He asked as he lowered his hand to your clit. He began smoothing it with his finger.

You nodded. He carried on and he picked up the pace as he fucked you. You still had your hands firm around the bars. His other hand came around your neck. You moaned loudly as the feeling of pleasure built up. His face was so close to you. You could tell he was holding on trying not to cum until you did.

You could feel it approaching. You wanted to kiss him but he clearly wasn't in the kissing mood. He began to pant and you wanted him to cum inside you. You liked swallowing earlier but you loved when he came inside you. 

Your legs wrapped tightly around him. He put pressure on your neck as he carried on rubbing you. You moaned again as you hit the point of no return. You wriggled to him and craned your neck as he kissed you and bit down on your lip. You came so hard around him. You could barely see straight as you felt him pound hard into you. While still biting your lip.

"Your pussy feels so good cumming around my cock" he said as he released your lip.

You could only make sounds. Your hands around the bars. He looked down as he saw himself sinking into you. His cock coated in your cum. He grunted as he fucked deep into you and came inside you. He pushed himself all the way in as the last few drops emptied into you.

He looked and reached for your hands. Lowering them to your front where he held them. He leaned in and gently kissed you once. Then pulled away. 

"Why wont you kiss me?" You didn't mean to ask that.

"I do" he said as he pulled out of you and rolled to his back. He placed one large hand over your stomach. Maybe to keep you in place.

"Not really" you started to you may aswell continue. 

"Hmm" he sighed and looked at you.

"I'd rather not do this now" he said and that was apparently the end of the conversation. 

You both layed there for a while. He smoothed over your whole body caressing you with his hands. You moved and layed on your side and to your surprise and his he leaned in and kissed you. 

Properly. 

He ran his fingers through your hair as he opened your mouth with his. You kissed back but kept your hands to yourself. He kissed you gently with no motif for sex. It felt amazing. You smiled.

"Better?" He asked as he placed a lasy small kiss to you his eyes were still closed. 

"Much" you said and cuddled into him.

You must have fallen asleep like that. You woke hours later. It was 4:30 am. Kylo had gone. Why leave? He had until passed 8 till Casper came. You needed to wake up next to him like the first night. It wasnt s big deal that he left. You tried to reassure yourself. He's just being cautious. Making sure we dont get caught. 

You were still naked but he has pulled blankets over you and made sure you were warm. 

You were still so tired. So you decided to go back to sleep. You needed rest if this thing with professor Ren was going to become a regular thing. 

You hoped it would. But how? Your mom and Paul would be back soon and you doubted Kylo would sneak in then. Even though that time he came to dinner he seemed like he would take it further.

Why does it have to be so complicated.

Maybe he'll invite me to his house?

You drifted back to sleep with thoughts of you and him. Spending time together. Doing normal couply things. Not that that's what you were.

Or could ever be.


	8. Chapter 8: Do Better

Casper picked you up as normal. You enjoyed your time with him on the way to school. The more time you spent with him the easier it was to open up. He was the definition of an 'open book' he felt no shame telling you he cried to Disney movies. He had none of the toxic masculinity you thought a football player would have. The stereotype went out the window. He was a breath of fresh air and you were happy to be getting closer. Now that he told you he understood you were just friends you felt comfortable around him.

You got to school and Courtney and Dione were outside. As usual. You liked the routine of it all. You were settling in well.

"Dont forget cheer practice after school" courtney said.

"Yep I know" you smiled and the four of you spoke for a bit before the bell.

Professor Rens class went fine. Normal. Just like any other class. Except for the occasional glance your way with that smirk of his 

Maybe this could work. No one need know or suspect. You didn't know exactly how it was going to work. Just that you wanted it to.

The school day went fast and you'd had a good talk with the girls at lunch. They seem to be getting closer. Or atleast they're not hiding it as much. Theres something between them. But you didn't want to push.

"Meet you outside by the field" Casper shouted to you down the hall after last class.

You and the girls got changed in the locker room ready. You loved days where you could practice. You felt part of something. Like you fitted in.

You waited outside for Casper and he jogged up to you in his football clothes. The girls started walking ahead but you hung back.

"Thanks for waiting" he said

You walked to the field. His teammates joined you and they asked some questions. Just small talk but it was nice. You were happy to get to know more people. 

Practice went well. You laughed alot. The football team were trying extra hard because the game was next week. Casper looked so focused when he played. He was really talented. 

"Earth to Y/N" Dione said.

"Oh sorry my minds wandering" you replied.

"Wandering to Casper?" Courtney said and smirked. 

You laughed. 

"Its not like that. We're friends. I've said before" you explained. Not wanting anyone to get the wrong impression. 

"Sure" they said sarcastically. 

You changed the subject and wrapped up practice. The football team ended when you did too. Casper walked over to you and the girls saying he would catch up with his friends.

"Good practice?" He asked.

"Yeah it was" Dione said as she pulled Courtney away to walk alone. Clearly trying to leave you and Casper and you alone. You rolled your eyes and they looked back.

"You had a good practice too, you did really well" you said.

"You'll see my A game next week" he winked. 

You laughed and began to walk back to school. To shower and change. He walked with you.

"Can I have some of your water?" He asked looking parched. 

"Of course" you handed him the bottle. 

He drank it all and laughed.

"I'll buy you a drink to make it up to you, how about tonight?" He asked hopeful.

You didn't mind hanging out and would want to tonight but you were hopeful Kylo would want to see you. You didn't want to be some girl who waits around for a guy but your mam was back tomorrow and who knows when you'd get to spend time with him again.

"Oh I can't tonight, my mams home tomorrow and the house is a tip. She'll have a fit if she sees" you say.

"No worries. Another time?" He said and you carried on walking.

You got to school and went your separate ways to shower etc and he would wait by his car for you to take you home.

"Miss L/N" professor Ren calls to you as he comes out of his office. 

You stop and turn to him. He seems annoyed. Again. This is getting frustrating. 

"Hey" you say and wave. Really. A wave?

"Come here" he orders. 

You do. You always do.

"I saw you" he says as you reach him.

"At practice? So?" You questioned 

"Yes. You were looking at the boy alot and when you walked back together you looked...close" he said.

"And?" You had enough at this point. He needed to stop this crap.

"You know how I feel about that. About him" he grew annoyed.

"I've told you before. He is my friend. I enjoy his company. We speak about things and I feel good around him. But that's it. Nothing more" you were stern.

"What do you speak about?" He seemed worried like he was asking if youd told him about you two.

"Oh my God. Not about us. Just about normal stuff. About school. My mom. My life" you replied getting fed up.

"You can't speak about that stuff with me?" He challenged.

"I could but we never really talk much" you said.

"Are you complaining about what we do?" He asked. 

"No. Look this is getting annoying. I have to go shower and meet Casper to go home" you said hoping he would offer to take you instead. You wanted to have this conversation in the hopes it would make him talk more. 

"Fine" he plainly said.

You began to walk away. He could be so infuriating at times.

"Just remember you're mine" he called after you.

Is he serious. You were so over this.

"Yours?" You asked as you walked back to him. 

"Yes" he said firmly. 

You wanted to be his. Badly. But not like this.

"What about this situation makes me yours?" You asked.

He looked surprised. 

"You wont let me touch you. You dont kiss me unless you're fucking me. You act like I dont exist until you decide to see me. You wont even let me call you your name incase someone gets suspicious. You dont care about me. Or my life. Or what's going on. All you care about is your petty jealousy over a boy who's only ever been nice to me. You dont wanna know me" 

You finished your speech. You had no idea all that was inside. You didn't know what you were going to say when you started to speak. But you were glad you said it. 

He was silent so you spoke. 

"I need more than that to be someones. Do better professor" 

You walked away. His face was different to what you'd ever seen. You wanted him. But he needed to do more. You realised that now. He didn't come after you. He didn't do anything. He just let you go.


	9. Chapter 9: A Chance To Explain

Chapter 9 : A Chance To Explain

Kylos pov.

He looked at you as you walked away. He wanted to go after you. Tell you that he could give you more. He didn't know how but he would try. For you. He never opened up to anyone. Since he'd met you he wanted to share things with you. He stayed with you while you slept. Looking at you like you were the most beautiful thing in this world. Because to him. You were. It killed him to leave you in bed. He wished it wasn't like that. That you two didn't have to steal time together.

He didn't plan to feel any of this. He thought it was lust to begin with. That if he had you once he'd be able to forget you and get over you. That was impossible now. 

Yes you were his student and he shouldn't have even started this. But he cant let you go now. That's why hes so jealous. Hes worried he'll lose you. That you'll choose the boy over him. Because you wouldn't have to hide and sneak around and lie to the people you care about. You'd get to go on dates and be seen with each other. 

Something Kylo could never give you. Even if he wanted to. Which he did.

You deserved that.

Of course he wanted to know more about you and your life. He didn't want it to be just sex, but it was dangerous to get too close to you. 

He knew you didn't like your stepfather and wanted to talk to you about it. He knew if he did he would grow too protective and reckless. He'd ruin everything if he got too close. So he kept it in.

You were his. Hearing you say that you weren't that you needed more to be his struck a nerve with him. You were right to want more. You deserved more. You deserved everything. 

But if people knew about you two it would ruin his life. He didn't really care about that though. He cared about you. What that would do to you. The stigma of that would stay with you forever.

He needed to explain all of this to you. 

If you could just understand where he was coming from.

He knew you'd get it, but he couldn't do it at school. Not when the boy was waiting for you outside. 

He would call you tonight.

Ask to come see you.

Explain.

He wouldn't tell you everything. He wasnt ready.

He just needed to talk to you. Figure out how to move on together. He needed you to be his. He'd do whatever it takes.

He wanted you. All of you. Needed you.


	10. Chapter 10: God Loves A Trier

You were quiet on the way home with Casper. You tried to act normal but you were upset. It was clear to you that Kylo didn't care. Or he didn't care enough. 

He had stayed silent as you made a fool of yourself. Maybe you asked too much of him too soon? After all you'd only been seeing each other a few days. Why did it feel so intense? Whatever you were feeling he obviously wasn't. Maybe it was just sex to him?

You felt sick. Like you just wanted to curl up in a ball and forget all this shit. 

You got home and saw your mothers car outside guess they're back early. Probably a good thing you'd ended it with Kylo. He couldn't come over tonight now anyway. You said goodbye to Casper and walked in.

"Mom?" You called out

She appeared from the kitchen. You went up to her and hugged her. Sometimes you just need a hug from your mom.

As you pulled away you saw your mother with a black eye.

Fuck.

Your instinct was Paul. Especially after what Casper had told you.

"Mom, your face?!" You asked worried. 

"Oh it's nothing sweetheart just an accident with some alcohol involved" she tried to laugh it off.

"Mom what happened?" You pressed.

"Nothing Y/N I've told you just an accident" she said as Paul walked in.

He kissed your mothers cheek and said hello to you. Had he done this? Would your mother lie to you? Was she safe?.

"Dinners at 7 darling if you want to go and do some homework until then" she dismissed you. She was acting odd. 

You went to your room to think.

She would never usually lie to you. Maybe it was an accident. Maybe you're trying to blame Paul because you dont like him.

You were confused. You didn't want to be naive but didn't want to jump to conclusions either.

You rang Casper. 

"Hey Y/N what's up?" He asked. He seemed worried because he'd only just dropped you off.

"I don't know. I'm sorry to call like this but my moms back and she has a black eye" you explained 

"Shit really?" He said.

"Yeah and after what we spoke about I'm thinking the worst" you added.

"Do you want me to come and get you? We can talk about it?" He offered. 

"No I just want to stay here tonight, see if I can find out what happened and be with my mom just incase" you say

"Ok don't panic. It may not be what we're thinking. Try and gage the situation. Keep me updated and if you need me just call. I'll come right over" he assured.

You hung up and sat on your bed. Your plan was to suss out what happened over dinner. Your mom may not want to tell you or worry you but you could atleast sense the dynamic.

You showered since you didn't have time at school after the conversation with Kylo.

This day was going so well up until a hour ago.

Now it just plain sucks.

You got out of the shower and had a missed call from Kylo. You wanted to call back but honestly had no energy for an argument so you left it. You changed and lay on the bed. Mind wandering and over thinking. 

Your phone was ringing again. It was him. It must be important. So you answer.

"Hello?" You say quietly. 

"Hello" he says relieved you'd picked up.

"Is everything ok?" You ask.

"About earlier. I think we should talk about it Y/N" he said. Or asked.

"What about it?" You were exhausted but hoped he could say something that fixed it all.

"Its difficult on the phone. Let me come to you and we can speak?" He asked.

"I can't" you reply.

"Look. I know you feel like I don't care or that I haven't done enough. I can see why you'd feel that way. I want to explain things. Just let me come tell you" he asked a little more pleadingly. 

"No I mean I can't because my mother is home" you wanted him to know you weren't rejecting him.

"I see. Ok. Um. I can come get you and we can come to my house?" He offered.

He was actually trying. 

But you couldn't leave your mom like this. Not when you weren't sure she was safe.

"I really want to. But I can't tonight" you say hoping he'll understand. 

"Ok" he sounded disappointed. 

"Kylo it's really not because I don't want to. I would love that. I would. But theres some family stuff I need to deal with tonight" you had to give him something.

"I understand can I help?" He suggested. 

He was offering and trying to help. Maybe what you said to him had an affect.

"No it's ok. I'll explain tomorrow what's going on" you answer.

"Ok" he didn't know what else to say.

"I'm glad you called" you tell him truthfully.

"Me too"  
"Let me know if you need anything" he said.

"I always need you" you say.

You could tell he was smiling through the phone. 

"Ok well speak to you tomorrow then?" He said

"Yea ok goodnight" 

"Goodnight angel" 

After hanging up you felt relieved. He called. He wanted to make an effort. That's all you really wanted. You didn't need him to announce publicly you'd been sleeping together. Or to tell you his life story right away. Or to make any grand gestures. You just needed him to be more open with you. He seemed like he got it. And was willing.

You made the right choice staying home though. As much as you wanted to spend the night with him. At his house. To figure stuff out together. You needed to be there for your mom first. Atleast until you knew what the fuck was going on. 

Dinner was awkward. Paul was quiet as usual. So was your mom. You asked about their trip and she told you it was lovely. That it was nice to get away.

Paul then said he was going away for a few days without your mother. He said they'd decided to buy a new car. (That meant he'd convinced your mom to buy him a new car) 

Hes using her.

He needed to go collect the car and one of the guys he works with was going to go with him.

Atleast he would be gone for a bit. You may have a chance to get information out of your mom without his presence looming.

You went to bed early. You didn't sleep right away though. You missed falling asleep in Kylos arms. After he'd fucked you until you saw stars. You wondered if he missed you too. Or if he wasn't that bothered. Putting negativity aside you drifted off. Knowing you'd see him soon. And hopefully make up.


	11. Chapter 11: Sex And Talking

You sat at your usual seat. Kylo looked at you more often than usual. His face was soft. You liked him like this. You weren't worried about him being mad at you for some reason or another. You just enjoyed his subtle looks.

Youd managed to pay attention and raised your hands to answer some questions. He seemed pleased with that.

Class ended and you hung back. Telling Casper you'd catch up.

The room cleared out and you two were alone.

The second the door closed he marched toward you and pulled you in for a hug. You let out a content happy sigh 

"Hows everything with your family?" He asked breaking the hug.

"Its ok I think. Well I'm not sure actually" you trailed off.

"Can I help?" He asked.

"Not yet but maybe soon?" You say still standing close to him.

He brought his hand to your face and smoothed your cheek. You couldn't help but smile. He smiled back. You brought your hands to his chest then remembered he didn't like that so you pulled away.

"No it's ok" he said and placed them back.

"Y/N we haven't got alot of time to speak before next class. Come to my office at lunch" he ordered but nicer than usual.

You nodded.

He leaned in and began to kiss you. You were shocked. He wasnt doing it for sex because you had to leave. He was just kissing you. 

You kissed back with your hands resting on his chest. His hands splayed over your back pulling you in. You wished this could last but you heard the bell for next class. He pulled away and you were glad, you wouldn't have. You broke away.

He confirmed you meeting him for lunch. You left and went to your next lesson. Casper was there.

"Why'd you stay behind?" He asked.

"Oh just to ask when tutoring is starting" you reply. He seemed to buy it.

You sat in class. Waiting for lunch time. You couldn't wait to see him.

Soon enough it was time.

You went to his office and knocked.

He opened the door but gave a look that stopped you leaping to him.

He opened the door wider and you saw stacey. They secretary. You were disappointed. All you wanted was to see him.

They spoke briefly about work then he dismissed her.

"See you tonight Kylo" stacey said as she pranced out of the office.

The door closed and he locked it behind her.

"Tonight?" You asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yes. Teacher meetings. There'll be lots of people there" he explained as he walked toward you and placed both hands on your hips.

"Hmm" you said backing away.

"Jealousy suits you miss L/N" he said gripping harder.

"I'm not jealous" you say unconvincingly.

Stacey was attractive after all. Closer to his age. More suited to him maybe.

"You're not?" He asked while kissing your neck.

"You're one to talk about jealousy professor" you teased.

He laughed slightly into your neck.

"Fair" he said.

"Sit on my desk" he said firmly. 

He pushed you back with his groin and opened your legs with his.

"Mmm" you breathed out.

His hand lifted to your blouse and began undoing buttons. His other hand on the small of your back keeping you placed infront of him.

Your hands gripped the sides of the desk. He made quick work of your blouse and you shrugged out of it. You had a white bra on and could just make out your nipples through it.

"Mmm" he said while looking.

"Undo my belt" he said to you.

You started to. Eager as it was usually him that did all of this. His hand flew up to your neck and he squeezed as you finished with his belt. 

"Take it off" he ordered.

You removed the belt from him.  
He took it from you and he caught your wrists. He tied the belt around both to create a make shift set of handcuffs. You looked down at them. Seeing his growing erection through his trousers. 

He started to undo his zipped and help his hard cock in his hand. While the other slid up your thigh. 

He dipped his fingers under your knickers and started to play with you. You didn't know what to do with your hands so you rested them on your thighs. He added another finger under your knickers while stroking himself. 

He leaned in to kiss you and you eagerly kissed back. His kiss was passionate. You grew wetter as he continued to toy with you. He pushed both his fingers inside and it took you by surprise. You moaned out as he pushed in further. He still kissed you. He kissed down your neck and sucked and bit down.

You wanted him to mark you.

He worked his fingers inside opening you up . Getting you ready for him.

"Tell me you want this" he spoke into your neck.

"Of course I do?" You didn't think he needed telling. 

Who wouldn't want to?

"We will talk. I can do more. I just need you right now" he replied asking permission. 

"Ok" you nodded.

You needed him too. To feel close. Connected. 

He removed his fingers from you and stopped touching himself. 

"Place your arms over my head" he said.

You raised your bound wrists and did as he said. He moved closer to you lifting your skirt up. He didn't take off your underwear though.

He slipped them to the side as he pushed the head of his cock into you. You looked down.

"You like to look dont you angel?" He asked.

"Mhmm" you didn't know whether to be embarrassed. 

"Good. That's good" he said as he pushed more of himself inside you. He pulled out and pushed back in. He usually prepared you more than this. His cock was huge. But you could tell he needed this. He thrust in gathering your wetness to coat all of him. Working his way to impaling you completely. You moaned.

"Shhh baby, as much as your moans drive me mad I need you to shh for me" he said bringing his lips to yours. He kissed you as he worked up a faster rhythm. He felt incredible. He knew exactly what to do to your body. As he drove in and out of you. You felt your need to cum build. He didn't need to touch your clit. Just him pounding into you was going to be enough. He started to grunt and his kisses became sloppy. You still had your hands behind his neck but managed to snake yout fingers up to his hair and pulled. He moaned in pleasure.

"Shhh professor. You need to shh" you teased.

"Mmm. Very good miss L/N" he replied. He enjoyed your teasing and the fact you were being more bold.

He brought one hand to your back and pushed you down onto him so he was fully inside you. He used his other hand to trace a thumb across your bottom lip. His face was beautiful like this. 

You were so close to cumming. You began to clamp down on his cock. He moaned again but you didn't tease him. You loved his moans. Seeing him slightly out of control. You felt warm again.

"I'm gonna cum" you got out in amongst your panting. 

"Yes baby. Cum for me. Show me you're mine"  
"Cum on my cock" he said.

You came at his words and his thrusts. You clenched around him as he looked into your eyes. He grunted and growled as he pumped to his own release. He thrust hard into you slowing down as he came inside you. You tilted upward and clenched again as he finished. He kissed you again and brought your bound hands to your front. He released you from the belt and you could already see marks.

Why did that turn you on so much?

He ran his fingers through your hair. You looked up at him and smiled. 

"You're beautiful" he said as a fact.

"So are you" you replied.

You both fixed yourselves. He held you from behind and nuzzled into your neck. 

"I thought I'd lost you" he said.

"What?" You ask turning around.

"When you walked away, I thought you'd realised this wasnt good enough for you" he said.

"This?" You wanted him to tell you more.

"What we have. I know it's not ideal. I know you want more. I'm trying" he offered. Still close to you.

"I know, I'm trying too" you leaned into him.

"I dont expect you to tell people about us or update your Facebook status" you said trying to lighten things.

"I dont have Facebook" he joked.

"I just want, when we're together to be more open. I want to get to know you. I dont just want this to be about sex" now was a good a time as any to tell him.

"I don't want that either" he agreed.

"So?" You carried on.  
"Sex and talking?" You ask smiling. 

"Sex and talking" he nodded.

"I have to go, I told my friends tutoring started today at lunch but they will expect me at some point" you say.

"Ok"  
"Monday" he said.

"Monday?" You question.

"Tutoring. You and me. Starts Monday" he said.

"You were serious about that?" You ask.

"Oh yes miss L/N I have alot to teach you" he said as he kissed you again.


	12. Chapter 12: So Many Sleepovers So Little Time

You left Kylos office happier. You felt lighter after he spoke to you. You met up with the girls at the end of the day and they invited you to a sleepover tomorrow. It would be fun and you did need to make more of an effort to spend time with people that weren't your professor. 

Paul would be going on his trip tomorrow so you didn't worry about your mom being safe or not and you could always speak to her before you went to the sleepover so you agreed.

Casper took you home and on a whim you decided to invite him in. He could stay for dinner and it would be nice to invite him somewhere since he always does with you.

"Do you wanna stay for food?" You offer.

He looked taken aback.

"You don't have to if you're busy or something" you add.

"No no I got nothing planned. Yea I'll stay" he smiled. 

You both got out of the car and to the house.

"Hey sweetheart. Oh hello. Who is this?" Your mom asked and gave a suggestive look.

"I'm a friend of Y/Ns she offered me to stay for dinner. I hope that's ok?" He said.

"Of course it is. I'm Martha. What's your name darling?" Your mom asked.

"Caper" he replied with a smile.

"Oh yes Y/N has spoken about you. Thank you for taking her to and from school every day"

"That's no problem at all. I like your daughters company" he said still smiling.

"That's lovely. You're the star of the football team arent you?" She asks.

"I wouldn't go that far" he replies with a laugh.

"I would" you say.

"Ok well dinner is ready in a hour so why dont you two kids go up to your room and do some homework" you mom suggests.

You both walked toward the stairs. 

"Doors stay open" she says half joking.

If only she knew about you and Kylo.

You got to your room and opened your bag onto the bed to begin homework. 

"Your mom seems nice" he said.

"Yeah she really is" you reply.

"I noticed the black eye" he looked down at his book.

"Yea. I really dont know what's going on" you sigh.

"Is Paul gonna be at dinner?" He asks.

"Yeah?" You reply.

"I'll see if I can work him out" he offers.

"Thank you" you both carry on with your work.

Soon enough your mom was calling you down for food. Paul was sat at the table ready. You all began to eat and it felt tense.

"So, Casper is it?" Paul asks.

"Yes sir that's me" he answers politely.

"Both your dads work with me. They're good workers" paul added.

"They are yes" 

It was all very polite.

"You're here to help Y/N with some homework?. That professor of yours was gonna tutor her. Does she need your help aswell? Pauls jab hurt.

"Oh no not at all. She doesn't need alot of help I'm just here to hang out really" casper said. 

That was sweet.

"Ah right well if professor Ren or Kylo whatever comes to dinner again I'll have to ask him if she's improving" he was being antagonistic.

"Professor Ren came to your house?" Casper asked.

"Yeah the day I was sick. To bring me my work and collect the homework" you said trying to sound casual.

"Huh? I offered to bring it to you when I told him you were ill" he replied.

"You told him I was off sick?" You questioned. Because the phone call you had with him he made it out like he didn't know.

"Yeah course" Casper seemed puzzled. Not knowing the full story. 

Not wanting to talk about Kylo too much and raise suspicion you changed the subject. You did wonder why though. Maybe he wanted to see you? That was a nice thought. 

After dinner and after your mother practically interrogated Casper you said goodnight and he left thanking you for the invite. 

It was fun. Other than Paul. 

You got back to your room and wondered what Kylo was doing. You knew he'd probably still be at that teachers meeting thing. With Stacey. 

You rolled your eyes thinking about it.

You decided to give him a taste of what he was missing. You weren't confident in yourself or your body but he certainly seemed to like it 

You ran a bubble bath. Got in and took a photo of yourself with some strategically placed bubbles.

You sent it quickly while you still had the balls. 

His reply came fast.

"Baby that's not fair"

You smiled happy with yourself. You didn't reply even though you wanted to. You bathed and got ready for bed.

You woke to your phone ringing. 

It was 11:30.

"Hey" you were sleepy but knew it was Kylo. 

"That photo made it very hard to concentrate" he said.

"Good" you responded and he chuckled.

"How was your night?" You ask.

"Boring" he said.

"Good" you liked these little moments between you two.

"How was yours?" He asked. Was this small talk?

"Fine. Casper came for dinner and we got homework done" you said in a mono tone to see if he would be mad.

"That's nice" he said but you could tell he wasnt pleased. He was trying not to let it show. 

"Y/N?" he asked.

"Yes?" You reply.

"I know your mom and Paul are home but tomorrow after school would you come back with me to my place and stay the weekend?" He rushed as he said it. He seemed nervous.

Your face lit up. This is what you wanted. Then you remembered the sleepover.

"I can't tomorrow" you said regretfully.

"Why?" He asked seeming sad.

"I have a sleepover with Dione and Courtney but I can the next day?" You said hopeful you hadn't ruined it. 

"Ok. Saturday and Sunday then" he stated.

"I'll have you back in time for school Monday" he teased.

"Ok" you smiled.

"See you tomorrow" he said and hung up.

You couldn't believe it. You were going to get to be with him. At his house. For two days and two nights. He really was trying. 

You got butterflies in your tummy. What would his home be like? Would he be more relaxed there? Atleast you could wake up with him and ge wouldn't need to sneak off.

Perhaps he'd open up more at his own place.

You were so exited.

Falling asleep happy. Looking forward to seeing your friends tomorrow and Kylo for the rest of the weekend. 

What could go wrong.


	13. Chapter 13: Phone Sex

School passes without much incident. Apart from when youd gone to Kylos office at the end of the day and could hear him speaking with Stacey.

He didn't say anything bad but she was shamelessly flirting with him. It boiled your blood. She needed to back the fuck off.

You had a bag ready for the sleepover. Courtney drove the three of you back to Diones. It was going to be fun.

When you got there and settled in you began to relax. You were all up in Diones room. They put on some cheesy romcom. Not your cup of tea but you were just happy to be hanging out.

"Umm Y/N?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah?" You reply.

"We have something to tell you" dione added as they reached for each others hands.

Ok. You thought but waited 

"We're more than friends" courtney rushed out.

You smiled.

"I'm so happy for you both" you say genuinely. 

"Yeah? Good then. We didn't want to tell alot of people but you're one of them" dione said.

"I'm glad you told me"  
"How long have you been...more?" You asked.

After a hour of catching up on their history. You felt happy that they came to you with this. Only Casper knew before. Their parents didn't know yet. It was nice they trusted you. You wished you could tell them about you and Kylo but knew you couldn't. 

You thought they were sweet together. They should be loud and proud but in their own time.

"So now we've shared our secret, do you have any of your own Y/N?" Courtney quizzed.

Your mind went straight to professor Ren. There was no way you could tell them. They wouldn't understand. Your face must have given something away.

"Ohh there is!" They say and giggle.

Knowing talking about Kylo was off limits you decided to share about Paul. 

You'd told them the story so far. About Casper warning you about the ex wife. The new car. Your mothers black eye etc. Saying it all at once like that really made you think how strange it all sounded.

He had gone on his trip. To get the new car. So atleast you knew your mom was safe. Your plan was to go home after the sleepover tomorrow and speak to her. Then go to Kylos on the weekend. 

You wanted and needed to get to the bottom of this.

The girls advice was much the same as Caspers. They'd heard about Pauls reputation too. 

The night went in and you were having a good time. Changing the subject to normal teenage things. 

They had asked you about Casper. Again. You said you're just friends. Again. He could understand that why couldn't they?

Your phone rang.

Kylo.

You answered.

"Hey mom" you say letting him know it wasnt ok to talk. 

"How about daddy?" He teased.

You excuse yourself to the bathroom. 

"I'm at Diones" you remind him

"I know that" he teased again.  
"Where are you now?" He asked.

"Bathroom. They're in the next room" you say in a hushed tone.

"I want you to do something for me" he said.

"Okay?" You ask.

"Touch yourself" he responds blatantly. 

"What?" You ask convinced you'd heard wrong. 

"Touch"  
"Yourself" he said slowly.

"I cant they'll hear and its weird" you tried to brush it off.

"Then just be quiet. And weird is good angel" he said sounding hotter than ever.

"Please" he asks.

Oh for fucks sake. Who can say no to that?.

"Ok" you agree.

"Do as I say" he ordered.

You nodded as if he could see through the phone.

"Sit at the edge of the bath"  
"Open your legs"  
"Leave your knickers on"

His first orders completed. You started to feel nervous.

"Take your middle finger and suck it"  
"Get it nice and wet" 

You did and he could hear you through the phone.

"Mmm" he quietly moaned.

Was he touching himself too?

"Bring it down to your pussy"  
"Move your knickers to the side"  
"Rub your clit slowly"

You obeyed. It felt strange like this but it did feel good. You let yourself get into it and moaned out a bit as his orders came again

"Pick up the pace"  
"Are you wet?"  
"Nice and wet for me?"

"Mhmm" you breathed out.

"Good now add your index finger and rub up and down your slit"

You could hear his breathing too. He liked this. That made you want to do it more.

You carried on. Listening to his orders.

"Push both fingers inside yourself"  
"Now"

You moaned loudly as you did.

"Quiet baby" he said through ragged breath.

You'd almost forgotten your friends were in the next room.

"Push in and out of yourself"  
"Rub your clit with your thumb"

You could feel a familiar sensation building. Not as strong as when he does it but it was there. Hearing his moans through the phone was sending you over the edge.

"Does that feel good?"  
"Do you want to cum?" 

He was nearing his end too.

"Yes, please" you got out and you were getting closer.

"Do you wish it was me in there instead of your tiny fingers?" His voice covered with lust. 

"Oh god yes Kylo please" you didn't know what you were asking him to do exactly. 

"Maybe you should have stayed with me instead tonight...instead of your friends" he said but it wasnt malicious.

"Maybe" you smiled out still touching yourself. 

His voice was deep.

You were so close you just needed his word.

"Please" you ask again.

"Please Kylo?" You begged as he didn't answer.

"Aw baby you sound so desperate" he mocked adding...

"I'm going to cum"  
"And you can listen. Knowing I should be filling you up"

He was so hot.

"But you dont get to cum. Not tonight" was he serious.

"But I..." you protested.

"I told you I'm the only one that gets to make you cum" he was serious.

You could hear him panting.

"Keep touching yourself" he demanded.

"But I'll cum if I do" you tell him.

"Not if you know what's good for you" he warned.

"Ah baby I wish you were here doing this to me" he said and you heard his breathlessness in the background. 

"Kylo please its hurting to stop myself" 

"I know" he smiled through the phone.

"Fuck"  
"I'm going to cum"

He said fast.

"Keep touching yourself for me. I want to cum thinking about it"

You did as he said.

"Fuck"  
"Yes"  
"Shit keep doing it"

You heard 

"Ah fuck" he said as he slowed down. He came and you were going to unless you stopped. 

"Stop"

He told you.

"Ok" you were disappointed but obeyed.

"I'll make it up to you tomorrow angel. Over and over again" he promised.

"You better" you teased and you could hear him smile. 

"Get some sleep. I need you well rested for our weekend" he told you.

"I will" you agree.

"Goodnight"  
"Goodnight"

Well that was unexpected. You felt sexually frustrated but it was exciting to have done that.

Now you had to go back to the room and act like that didn't happen.


	14. Chapter 14: Second Sleepover

You walked back into the bedroom as casually as you could. The girls were chatting. 

"Your mom ok?" Courtney asked 

"Oh yeah just checking in" you reply 

You all went back to talking and they didn't have a clue. That gave you a thrill. He was changing you. In a good way.

The rest of the sleepover was fun, you made plans to do it regularly. You went to bed thinking of Kylo and how you couldn't wait to see him. The next morning went quickly. Your mother had picked you up.

"Hey sweetheart did you enjoy the sleepover?" She asked as she drove you home. 

"Yeah I really did. They're so fun to hang out with" you replied. 

Your mom smiled at you. 

"How are you mom?" You wanted to find out.

"All good with me" she assured knowing what you were getting at.

"Is Paul back soon?" You needed to know because if for some reason he had changed his mind and would be back there was no way you'd leave for the weekend.

"No not until Monday" she said and looked uncomfortable. 

"Mom what's going on?" You said softly. You were used to being so direct with each other.

"Nothing darling" she said.

"Mom seriously I know there is. Just tell me. Is Paul hitting you?" You asked flat out. 

"No"  
"Drop this"  
"Now" she warned.

She never spoke to you like that so you did. For now.

You realised you hadn't told her you'd be spending the weekend out. You couldn't exaclty tell her you were spending the weekend with your professor. 

Even saying that made you giddy.

You thought to just tell her the girls decided to have another sleepover and to practice cheer.

She bought it. She offered to take you later when you'd gotten ready and packed. You told her they were coming to get you. You felt bad lying but she was keeping things from you too.

You didn't know the meeting place for Kylo yet either.

You got home and went straight to the shower. Your stomach was in knots. You had spent time with him before but this was different. It seemed more intense. You'd be at his home. You were going to wake up with him. Fall asleep with him and spend time with him.

He hadn't texted since your phone call. So you didn't really know what time you were aiming to get ready for. 

After a thorough shower you packed a small bag. Nothing much a change of clothes. Toothbrush. Underwear. You opted for a normal set and a slightly sexier set. Well sexy for you. It probably wouldn't be to him.

You phone beeped.

A text from Kylo.

"I'll pick you up at the end of your street at 12"

You smiles instantly. He hadn't changed his mind or backed out. 1 hour and he would be here.

You decided to eat something. Just incase he already had. You and your mom had some breakfast together and chatted. She seemed ok. Normal. But the second she got around Paul she changed. He changed her. And not for the better.

Regardless if he was physically hurting your mother he wasnt good for her.

Time got on and it was 11:50

Ahhh 10 minutes.

You got your bag. Said goodbye to your mom and walked to the end if the street. You felt nervous.

11:55 and he pulled up.

He got out and opened the door for you. 

"You're early" you say.

"If you're not early you're late miss L/N" he replied and winked. 

He is so handsome. 

Different in normal clothes.

More human.

You got into the car and so did he. 

"How was the sleepover?" He asked.

"Good yea" you smiled.

He nodded and drove out of your street. He had to pass your house. You glanced to make sure you weren't seen.

The ride was quite silent, but not in an awkward way.

He reached over and rested his hand on your thigh a few times. 

Your heart skipped a beat each time.

You drove about 30 minutes and arrived at his home.

It was big. It had a modern cabin feel. Some glass walls among the wooden ones.

He pulled up and opened the car door for you.

You got out and looked around. His home was lovely. There were forests surrounding it and it was private.

"What?" He asked seeing you look around.

"Nothing. I was just thinking you could kill someone and hide the body out here and no one would ever know" you say.

He chuckled.  
Leaned into your ear and said...

"How did you figure out my plan?" 

He smiled and so did you. You liked him this way.

He held your hand and you both walked inside.

The inside was incredible. You couldn't help but be amazed. You didn't know that much about Kylo, but this house suited him. There were books and collections of things. The scent of it was leather wood and cinnamon. 

He looked at you 

"So miss L/N what do you want to do first?"


	15. Chapter 15: A Warm Welcome

You smiled as he made long strides toward you.

He reached you and immediately backed you against the door. His hand reached to grab your ponytail. He pulled. Giving him better access to your neck.

He started kissing the crook of your neck and you reached to hold his forearm. He bit slightly as his other hand gripped tightly on your hip. You were flush against the door.

His hand came from your hair to the zip of your jeans. He undid them quickly and lowered them. You stepped out of them breaking contact. You were stood there as he looked at you.

"Arms up" he ordered.

You lifted your arms and he took your top off. You were stood there in your underwear. Feeling more self conscious than ever before. His eyes roamed your body.

"You're perfect" he said as his hands were on you again. He dropped to his knees and looked up to your flushed face. He hooked the band of your underwear with his fingers and removed them. He undid your bra while still on his knees. You were fully nude.

Not a second had passed before his mouth was on your pussy.

He licked a long strip and sucked your clit.

You rocked into him and he chuckled. 

He was fully aware of his affect on you.

You wanted to touch him. So much. To feel his hair through your fingers. To hold onto him when it all got too much. Why did he hate it so much?

He continued to lick and suck. Sinking his tongue into you as he did.

You moaned as you always did wishing you had better control of yourself.

His hands came behind you and held onto your ass. He pushed you into him even more. You were so wet now. With your arousal and his spit. 

You were going to cum like this.

You needed to after him leaving you hanging last night.

"Are you gonna cum for me?" He asked while looking up at you. 

You nodded.

"Then cum" he said.

He sucked hard on your clit a few times and that was all you needed. 

You moaned loudly as you came. You couldn't help it but your hands found his hair and you tugged. He let you. Your orgasm kept going and he slowed down the licks. 

He got to his feet and leaned into kiss you.

Probably to make you taste yourself not to actually kiss you.

Regardless you kissed back.

You could hear his zipper open and he held onto his hard cock and gently stroked himself a few times.

He let go of himself to pick you up. You were lined up to his cock. Your legs wrapped around him as he leaned you into the door. 

He looked at you with his beautiful eyes. You licked your lips knowing what was coming. 

He sank into you slowly but fully. He grunts, he was completely inside you. His head in your neck. Your arms resting on his strong shoulders. He stayes still for a moment. He kissed your neck his hands holding your waist in place.

He began to rock in and out of you.

You missed this feeling. You wanted him inside you at all times. 

At this angle he was reaching all the right places. Even though you just came you knew you were going to again.

His moans drove you mad. He sounded incredible as he grunted in your ear. His cock thrusting deep inside you. The closeness meant his body was grazing your clit with each thrust. You wriggled feeling too sensitive but he wasnt going to let you get away that easy.

One hand came around your neck. You loved it when he did that. He pounded harder as he squeezed your neck.

You could feel it all in your tummy. His cock. Your warm feeling. All of it 

"You feel so fucking good" he moaned. 

"Its all you Kylo" you say breathlessly. 

He shook his head no. You did have an affect on him.

Your moans became more as he pounded into you. You thought you were going to break the door. 

He felt amazing. You had all weekend with him too. You'd be sore by school on Monday. 

He could feel your pussy contracting around him.

"Cum for me again angel. Cum all around my cock" 

His voice did things to you.

Your second orgasm crashed through you. You tightened around him and heard him curse under his breath. He still kept going. You felt weak. Even though you hadn't done anything. Your pussy felt so sensitive. You were still riding your high as he let go of your hip to join his other hand around your neck.

All that was keeping you up was his thrusts and his grip on your neck.

He was close.

You could feel his need to cum.

He still felt amazing even though you'd already cum.

"Fuck"  
"I need this all the time" he said while looking at you.

You couldn't reply if you knew what to say because of his grip on your neck. 

His thrusts became erratic and he was going to cum.

"You want me to cum inside that tight little pussy baby huh?" His voice was lust filled. 

You nodded.

He pounded hard a few more times as he came hard and spilled himself into you. He cursed and rested inside you as he finished. 

He let go of you and placed both hands either side of your head on the door.

His head in your neck again as he regained his composure. 

Moments passed.

He backed up and lowered you onto the floor. 

You still naked as he tucked his cock back into his trousers. 

"That was a nice welcome" you said.

He smiled at you as you got dressed. He kissed you once before leading you to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"No not really?" You reply. 

"Well you'll eat regardless. I need you to have plenty of energy. He winked. 

"You do all the work why do I need energy?" You teased.

"I dont think its classed as work if you love doing it" he said as he directed you to the bar stool.

"I'll get food ready it'll be a hour. Do you have homework to do?" He asked.

"Oh I forgot to bring it" you confessed. 

He cocked his eyebrow.

"Well you're not leaving here until monday so I guess you'll be in trouble with your teachers" he said but in a joking way. 

"You're my teacher. Will I be in trouble with you?" You teased.

"You always are" he replied with a laugh.

You sat down and watched him cook. He was perfect.


	16. Chapter 16: No Going Back

Kylo made you lunch and you couldn't help but stare at him the whole time. He seemed more relaxed at his own home. He even made a couple of jokes. You could fool yourself into thinking you were just a normal couple. 

You ate together and carried on talking. You felt content with him.

You opened up about Paul. Kylo seemed concerned and offered to help in any way. He said he would come over for another dinner and speak to him. The last time Kylo came to dinner he embarrassed you by telling your mom you needed tutoring. You decided to bring it up. It was meant to start Monday. 

"What's the plan for Monday?" You ask.

"Plan?" He questioned as he cleared the dishes. 

"With tutoring" you reply.

You knew he was smiling even though his back was to you.

"You haven't forgotten then?" He said coming to sit on the stool next to you.

You shook your head no.

"Well I think you've guessed by now it's a ploy for me to spend more time with you and not actually about school work" he smirked as he grabbed your thigh.

"That's very unprofessional professor" you say opening your legs.

"Just wait angel. You have no idea what I'm going to do to you" he said grazing his fingers up your leg.

"You'll come to my office on lunch. Any time you dont have practice and after school" he explained. 

"But Casper takes me home" you said and Kylos face changed.

"Tell him you dont need him anymore" he said as he reaches further up your leg.

"I can't Kylo" you say.

"He knows you're being given extra help so he'll understand" he insisted.

You didn't want to give in but you didn't want to ruin the mood so you just nodded. 

"Good" kylo said and removed his hand from you.

He was teasing you.

"What do you want to do this afternoon?" He asked you.

"Anything" you reply innocently 

"Hmm"  
"I'll hold you to that" he replied.

"I'm sure you will" you tease.

He smirked.

"Let's go for a walk" he suggested 

It felt nice. It meant he wasn't just after sex. You both put on a coat and began to leave.

The air was crisp and refreshing for your walk. He reached out and held your hand as you made your way around the back of the property.

He showed you around and led you to the area he owned. It was vast and you felt secure and private here. He didn't let your hand go once. He kissed it when the cold picked up.

You must have walked around for a few hours. Talking about everything. He was so smart and knew alot about almost every subject. He seemed pleasantly surprised that you could hold your own in the conversations. You wanted him to see you like this. You didn't want him to think of you as some young ditzy girl.

"Shall we go back?" He asked as it began to rain.

"Yeah ok" you reply feeling a chill in the air. 

You got back inside and the heat was welcoming. 

"Have a seat on the sofa and I'll bring you a glass of wine" he said

That was a surprise. He didn't seem to like when you drank before.

"Don't look at me like that Y/N, you're with me now so it's fine" he said and you nodded.

You'd taken your shoes and coat off and settled on the sofa. He brought over a glass of red wine each and sat beside you.

He brought your legs to rest on his lap. You felt like a couple. 

"Want to watch a movie?" He asked turning on the tv. 

"Sounds good" you say

"What type?" He asks flicking through the channels.

"Honestly don't mind" you answer. Really you were just happy to be there. You couldn't care less what was on tv. You'd watch paint dry and think it was the best thing ever if you were with him.

He chose a movie and you sipped your wine as he traced up and down your calf.

You couldn't get enough of him. When you were with him everything else just seemed to melt away.

You couldn't go back to how it was without him.

Even if you wanted to.


	17. Chapter 17: Not Hungry For Food

You and Kylo watched the movie. You'd changed positions and you were cuddled into his chest. He was warm and you never wanted to move. He'd topped you up with more wine and he smoothed the small of your back. It was miles apart from the guy who spanked you with a wooden ruler. 

The movie finished.

"Are you hungry?" He asked shifting.

"Not for food" you didn't mean to say that.

"Then for what?" He knew what you wanted. He was testing you. 

"You know what I want" you replied looking at him. 

"You'll have to be more specific" he insisted with a smirk.

"I want you to fuck me" you said trying to sound bold but probably failing.

"You do?" He seemed surprised you'd said it.

You decided to keep it going so you began to remove your clothes.

"Ah you do" he said reaching for you.

He took the rest of your clothes off 

"Lay down" he said 

"Will you be naked too?" You asked. You wanted to see him. All of him.

He took his clothes off. You couldn't look away. Not for a second. This man did things to you no one else ever could and he hadn't even touched you yet. 

He leaned over you. His legs had nudged yours open. He was eager for you. His cock was hard already. 

You were wet but not enough to take him. He knew that.

"Spit" he said and held out his palm.

You did and he added his own. He rubbed it all over your pussy and pushed two fingers inside.

You moaned at the sensation. He usually spent more time to work you up to him but he seemed to need you now.

"Its ok I can take it" you assured.

You could. You wanted to.

"You sure? I need to be inside you but I don't want to hurt you like that" he said.

Like that?

You nodded eagerly.

He removed his fingers and held his cock and brought it to you. He spat down and it landed on your hole. 

He pushed himself inside. Inch by inch. He was filling you slowly. You wanted him to fuck you hard. So you brought your hips to him. Taking all of him into your wettening pussy.

He groaned. 

Fuck. That sound.

He didn't stay still for long. He started his rhythm inside you. His hands roaming your body and finding your clit.

You could tell he wanted to just fuck you hard and fast but he wanted you to cum. 

He rubbed in perfect circles. That combined with his thrusts were driving you wild.

You began to moan wrapping your legs around him as he pounded inside you. His cock felt huge. The strand of hair was framing his face and he looked out of control. You loved this side of him. You loved the controlled stoic side too but there was something about the way he looked now that hit different. 

He rubbed your clit and you wanted your own release. Just like he seemed to.

You arched your back involuntarily as he caught the spot inside you. His pace was ruthless. 

You were building. Your pussy was fluttering as he worked inside you.

There wasnt as much of a build up as usual before you tensed around him and shut your eyes tightly as you came. You felt your whole body in that moment. Felt every inch of him still at a merciless pace.

"Good girl" he encouraged  
"Turn over" he said

He removed himself from you for a moment while your position changed. You were on your forearms with your ass in the air. He re entered you fully and you moaned together.

He began his thrusting in and out. His hands holding onto your hips. 

"How do you always feel so good?" He asked not looking for an answer. 

The slapping noises filled the air as you could tell he was going to cum soon.

He gave a few more hard thrusts as he cursed and came inside you. Holding you onto his cock while he spilled every drop inside. Sweat dripping down his body.

Kylo Ren cumming inside you was the best thing in the galaxy.

As he caught his breath he removed himself from you and layed you next to him. He kissed your shoulder and neck.

"You need to eat" he said after a few moments. 

"Ok" you agree. You did feel weak. And you had a feeling you needed energy.

You ate with him and had a pleasant conversation about nothing in particular. He was fascinating but you did notice he didn't open up about family. 

Maybe you would try and get him to talk more tomorrow.

Tonight you just wanted to enjoy your evening. 

After food and some wine you realised how late it was. 

"Let's have a bath and go to bed angel" Kylo said as you yawned.

Good. You needed to clean up after sex. His bathtub was huge. He ran it perfectly. It was boiling and he added bubbles. 

It made you chuckle thinking of professor Ren in a bubble bath. 

You settled in and he appeared. 

"Are you coming in?" You hoped.

"You think I'd miss a chance to bathe with the most beautiful girl I've ever seen?" He said getting in.

You smiled like an idiot but didn't care.

He got behind you and laid you into him. He kissed your neck and caressed you. 

You must have drifted off briefly after washing up.

"Come on miss L/N, bedtime" he said.


	18. Chapter 18: Something New

You woke to large hands parting your thighs. You remember falling asleep as Kylo cuddled into you and now you were waking to him opening your legs.

What could be better?

You opened your eyes to see Kylo close to you.

"Good morning" he said as he kissed your neck.

"Morning" you smiled.

You wore a plain cotton white nighty and his hands snaked up it to touch your breasts. He played with your nipples as he bit down on your neck. 

You placed your hands over his bare chest and felt the heat coming off him. He was letting you touch him. You lowered your hands down to his boxers. His cock was hard. As always. 

You smoothed it over the material as he brought his mouth to yours. 

It was rare he kissed you so you made the most of it. Kissing him back. 

You dipped below his underwear and held his cock, stroking it. He moaned as you did. It still amazed you that your touch did anything to him. 

His hand dragged slowly up your thigh. You hadn't worn knickers to bed and you were thankful now. You stroked him as he continued to kiss you. The bead of his precum caught on your thumb and you worked him harder.

"I want to try something new" he said into your ear. 

You were unsure of what he meant but nodded.

He lowered his head and rested as he reached your pussy. He tilted upward and licked. But not the usual place. It felt strange. Not bad strange. He kept licking there adding spit as he went. You were unsure of what to do. You kept your hands at your side. He carried on and it stated to feel nice. Your pussy was getting wet as he licked the other hole. He played with your folds as he licked. 

"Is this ok?" He asked

"Yes" you replied.

"Tell me if you want me to stop" he added before collecting your wetness on his finger. 

He brought it to the hole he'd been licking and began to slowly push in. It felt different to when he fingers your pussy. The sensation was strange but you wanted him to carry on. He brought his finger in and out of you. He started to lick your clit at the same time. You relaxed into the feeling. He added fluid as he brought a second finger inside you.

You wriggled.

"Too much?" He said looking up at you. 

"No, no it's fine, just feels odd" you say honestly.  
"Dont stop" you assured.

He continued slowly pumping his fingers inside you. He uses his other hand to rub your clit. You moaned at the combined feeling.

You wanted to go further and actually have sex this way but you were nervous. He could tell. He always could. 

"We won't do that now, not now" he said.

"Why? You don't want that with me?" You questioned. 

He chuckled as he removed his fingers from you. 

"I do" he said as he kissed you. 

"Then can we? I can try?" You offer.

"Its something you want to try?" He asked looking at you.

"I've never thought about it before. But i want to. With you" you really wanted him in every way.

He thought for a moment.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

You nodded.

"I need a yes angel" he wanted to be sure you were sure.

"Yes" you said.

"Tell me if you need me to stop" he said as he got into position. 

He played with your pussy gathering all the wetness and rubbing it over your arsehole. He pushed his fingers in again. It felt better this time. 

After getting you ready and checking again this is what you wanted he brought his throbbing cock to your hole. 

He slowly pushed forward guiding it with his hand. His other held your hand. He lowered into you inch by inch. But only let himself in half way.

He began to grunt as he pulled back out. You felt weird but not in a bad way. He kept looking at you to see if you were ok. Your cheeks were flushed red and you couldn't help but move.

"Stay still baby" he encouraged. 

He started to pick up the pace. There was some pain but not as much as you thought. 

He began to pant as he started to let himself enjoy. He brought the hand that was holding his cock to your pussy. He pushed two fingers inside causing you to moan. You felt full. He still hadn't pushed all his cock inside you. His fingers worked inside your wet pussy as his cock thrust into you.

You began to enjoy. He was too. You could see it in his face.

He moved inside you at the perfect pace. His fingers helping you along. 

He began to moan as he tried not to lose control. You decided to lower yourself onto him more. You'd gotten used to the feeling more now and didn't want him to hold back. As you lowered onto him he grunted and looked at you.

"I'm fine" you assured.

He thrust all the way into you with a growl.

He was going to cum soon. His fingers curled inside your pussy as he found the spot inside you. You began to feel the familiar build and closed your eyes.

The hand he was holding yours with gripped your hip as he thrust harder.

His fingers were getting you wetter than ever as the double sensation washed over you. You arched into him and couldn't help how loud you were being. He loved when you did that.

Especially now because it let him know you were ok.

"Please, I'm gonna cum" you said 

He nodded knowing he only had to hold on a little longer.

His fingers worked faster and you couldn't take it anymore. You tensed around him. Around his fingers and cock that was buried in you.

"Fuck" he breathed out.

You were still cumming as you heard him. He was close. He took his fingers from you and held your hips down with both hands. He pounded into you hard, knowing it wouldn't be for long.

He grunted and groaned as he thrust a few more times as he came. He sank all the way in with last thrust. 

Breathless he held you there for a moment. He kissed you lovingly as he removed himself from you. He layed back onto the bed and brought you close to his chest.

"Are you ok?" He asked smoothing your back.

"Yes I'm fine" you smiled tracing circles on his chest.

His hand came to play with your hair and he kissed your forehead. 

You could stay like this all day. In bed with Kylo Ren.


	19. Chapter 19: Lying

After an eventful morning you and Kylo got ready. You'd had breakfast and had another walk. You didn't want the weekend to be over. He was sweet and gentle and loving. You didn't want that to stop. 

You knew as soon as you were back at school that couldn't last. You'd only have stolen moments plus no doubt he'd get mad at something. Probably Casper. He'd be back to the strict professor Ren. That had its perks though. 

You didn't want to dwell on what was going to happen. You wanted to enjoy the rest of your time. So you put all the thoughts to the back of your head.

Your phone rang...

It was Casper.

You answered. 

"Hello?" You said 

"Hey Y/N what are you up to?" He asked

You were aware Kylo was listening.

"Not much, just at home" you replied.

"You're home?" He asked.

"Yeah just spending the day with my mom, you ok?" You asked. 

"Ugh yea I'm fine. Just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out is all. But if you're with your mom it's fine. No worries. I'll see you in the morning" he sounded strange.

After your phone call you got back to your day with Kylo. 

CASPER P.O.V

He decided to go to your house to see if you wanted to hang out. He knocked on your door and your mom answered. 

"Hey mrs Wilks. Is Y/N home?" He asked your mom

"Oh Casper no sorry she's still at the sleepover with Courtney and Dione" she replied.

That wasnt true. He'd only just left the girls after a breakfast catch up. Not wanting to out you to your mother he just said no problem and left. That's when he decided to call you. 

That's when you'd lied to him. Said you were at home. Why would you lie? You told your mom you were with the girls. Told him you were with your mom. But where were you? 

Were you ok ?  
What were you hiding?  
Who were you with?


	20. Chapter 20: Ok

Your last night with Kylo was perfect. You couldn't have asked for a better time. It gave you hope for the future. You knew it wouldn't be the typical highschool romance. But you wanted him. Needed him. You'd have your own version of a relationship. 

He'd said to you how much you meant to him as you both fell asleep together.

Youd had sex more times than you could count over the weekend. You woke him up the same way he woke you up. By touching him. He'd gotten more used to you being affectionate and seemed to be ok with some touching. He woke up and smiled when he knew what you were doing. You'd placed your lips around the head of his cock and sucked. He was so eager for you all the time.

You got on top of him and slipped him inside yourself and guided your hips in a slow rhythm. He didn't let you take control alot but when he did you wanted to make sure he enjoyed. You picked up the pace and rode him hard and fast. Causing endless moans from both of you.

Thank fuck his home was secluded. 

You loved the feel of his hands all over your body. He looked at you with a look that would make any girl weak. But he had chosen you. You didn't pretend to know why but he had. 

And you couldn't let him go.

You spent the last day getting to know each other. He spoke briefly about his family but didn't want to go further. You understood. He had proven enough over this time together that he was trying. You couldn't expect it all at once. 

You went to bed together and fell asleep. Bittersweet knowing youd have to go back to normal life.

Waking up early on Monday morning to get you home before Casper came to get you. Kylo woke you with breakfast in bed. He'd gotten ready before you so he could go straight to school after dropping you home.

He made sure to wake you extra early so he would have time to fuck you. 

He settled between your legs before sinking into you. You loved looking down as he drove inside you. His face was fixed on you. Looking at you as he fucked into you. Listening to your moans. 

No matter how many times you'd had sex you couldn't get enough. He was addictive.

Before you got into the car to leave he hugged you tight and kissed you. You couldn't wait to see him at school. Even though it would only be a hour before youd last seen him you were exited.

And tutoring started today too. 

He parked down the street where he had picked you up. The weekend went too quickly. He promised to do it again soon. 

You got into your house and changed ready for school. You had showered at Kylos so you took your time to get ready. Noticing all the love bites and marks over your body. You had more color in your cheeks too. You looked...happy.

Time went and Casper was outside. 

"Hey" you said getting into the car.

"Hi" he said coldly and began to drive.

"How was your weekend?" You asked

"Fine. How was yours" he asked but not looking at you.

"Good yeah" you said. 

"Mm" was his response. 

"Is everything ok?" You wondered why he was being like this.

"Yep why wouldn't it be?" He said harshly.

"Ok. Um I wont be needing a ride home today. I start tutoring with professor Ren" you told him.

He chuckled but not in a good way.

"Do you think I'm an idiot Y/N?" he asked.

You looked confused.

"I know you were with professor Ren this weekend" he said flatly. 

What the fuck?!  
His could he know?

"Dont bother denying it. I saw him drop you off and you lied when I called and asked where you were" he added.

"I um. No that's not what that is" you tried to talk your way out of it.

"I had to see him for extra help that's all. It's not like that" you tried to convince him.

"I said dont bother lying" he was done.

"Casper look... I dont know what to say ... I" you tried.

"You're what? You're fucking our professor?" He started to yell.

You looked down not knowing what to do.

You arrived at school. Casper was angry. He seemed like he was going to scream.

"Please dont say anything to anyone?" You beg.

"You have got to be kidding me Y/N" he replied.

"What he's doing to you is wrong. He's a teacher" he looked hurt.

"Its not him. I want him. I wanted this too. He didn't make me do anything" you assured him as if it would help.

"You think that's gonna matter to the headteacher? To the board? No. They'll see it how everyone else is going to see it. A man twice your age. Who's your teacher. Took advantage of the new girl" he said.

It hurt.

Hearing it like that made your stomach turn. You felt sick. That's not how it was at all.

"Please Casper. He'll lose his job if you tell" you had no shame in begging now.

"As he should" he said and you both sat still in his car.

"Look Y/N I dont want to see you hurt but this cant go on" he said  
"Who knows how many other students hes done this to" he added.

You felt beyond sick now.

"Just please dont tell?" You tried again.

"I wont"  
"If you end it" 

He gave you an ultimatum. 

End it? How could you? You wanted him so much. But at the expense of him losing everything? His job his reputation? Who knows how much trouble he would be in if people knew. 

Could you be that selfish just to keep him?

You needed time to think.

"Well?" Casper asked looking for an answer.

Your head was swimming. You needed more time but Casper wasnt going to give you that luxury. He was serious.

You knew what you had to do but you didn't know if you had the strength to do it.

But you would. For him. For Kylo.

"Ok" you agree.


	21. Chapter 21: The Right Thing To Do

He nodded and assured you you were doing the right thing. Your gut was telling you it wasnt. How could it be. Being without Kylo was not and would never be the right thing. 

For you.

Maybe for him it would be?

You needed to not be selfish and think about him. What would he prefer ? Being with you or keeping his job. His reputation. Who knows how he felt about you. Maybe Casper was right. Maybe he had done this with other girls. If so he could get over you quickly. He certainly wouldn't want to lose his career over a schoolgirl.

It pained you to think what you had wasnt special. That you were one of many. Not that he had ever given you reason to think it. And truly you didn't believe it. You knew that what you have is special. But you also knew you needed to save him. 

"Hey. I don't think I'm up for class at the moment" you say to Casper. 

He nodded knowing it's because professor Rens class is first. 

He made you promise you'd end it today. Or he would tell.

You had to do this. You has to leave Kylo.

You made your promise.

You started walking away and you heard Casper tell the girls you weren't feeling well and you needed some fresh air.

But all you needed was Kylo. And now you could never have him again. 

Never kiss him. Hold him. Be with him. 

KYLO P.O.V.

After dropping you off he felt happy. For the first time since he was a child he felt like things were finally ok. He never thought he'd enjoy the weekend as much as he did. Every second with you felt amazing. It felt right. He had never been with anyone like you. He thought your age would cause problems but it didn't. All his reservations went away when he was with you. 

You made him feel safe.

Everytime he glanced at you he didn't want to look away. He finally allowed himself to let go. To trust. He'd done more with you than anyone. Not sex wise. But everything else. The important things. 

The talking. The touching.

He cooked for you. Went to sleep with you. Watched movies and gone for walks. Got to know you. All of that was new to him. But it felt natural. Like that's what he was meant to be doing. 

He was meant to be with you.

He hated how it looked. A teacher with a student. Falling for that student. But that's what had happened. He'd fallen for you. He couldn't help it if he tried.

He would tell you tonight.  
And hope you felt the same.

You were all he wanted. Needed.

He wanted to be with you as much as possible. The weekend was just the beginning. He'd even be willing to transfer schools to make it less awkward. Even though he loved seeing you in his class. Seeing you at lunch etc he knew it was wrong. To put you in that position. 

If he transferred schools atleast he wouldn't be your teacher. You could stay with him whenever you wanted. 

He was getting ahead of himself. He needed to know how you felt. If you felt the same. You seemed to. 

His plan was to see you at school. And tutoring after it. He'd speak to you openly about your future together. What he wanted. What he hoped you would want too.

He knew this was the real deal. You're the only one who's made him feel anything.

Just you.

He feels it all with you. He trusted you more than anything. Trusted you enough to give to his heart. 

He loves you.


	22. Chapter 22: I Still Need You

As his class started to fill with students he saw Casper. Knowing you'd soon follow. Seeing your face was exaclty what he needed right now. Just one of your sweet smiles to get him through the day until he saw you after school. 

To tell you how he felt.

But you didn't follow Casper in. Where were you? Maybe you'd gone to the restroom before class. He waited a few minutes while everyone found their seats. It had been about five minutes before he realised you weren't coming. Where could you be? Were you ok? Was this about your mother?

He looked over to Casper. 

He was staring. He looked in disgust. Ignoring him he started his lesson. He has no choice. He would call you after class. Whatever was going on he would make it right. 

Or maybe you'd show up late with a feeble excuse and he'd have an excuse to punish you again. He had some ways he'd love to teach you a lesson. He wanted to take you over his knee and spank you. He couldn't help but smirk. 

10 minutes passed.  
20.  
30.  
Then the whole lesson had gone.

You hadn't come.

After dismissing the class and closing the door he called you. No answer. He tried again. Still no answer. What if you were in trouble?.

He texted you and started to get worried that something had happened.

"Are you ok" the text wrote.

"I'm fine" came the reply.

"Why weren't you in my class" he types back annoyed that she wouldn't take his call. Or giving a reason. 

"I couldn't be there today. I needed to think. Im sorry. I'll make up the work" she responded. 

What? He was fed up and decides to call again. Surprisingly she answerd.

"Hello" she said softly. 

"What's going on" he was worried.

"I just" she started

"You just what?" He wanted her to tell him so he could fix this.

"I just ... cant do this" she was quiet and upset.

"Do what exactly?" What was she saying?

After a brief moment of silence she said 

"Us" 

She seemed like she was going to cry.

"What do you mean us?" His voice was desperate. Trying to keep calm.

"Its not what I want" she blurted out. 

She said that knowing the only way he would let her go is if it's what he thought she really wanted. If she told him about Casper he may quit his job. Lose everything. For her. She didn't think she was worth the risk. This was his life. She needed him to have a good life. Not a ruined one because of her.

"I'm not what you want?" He asked. Hurt.

"No" she tried to sound brave.

"What's changed since this morning?" He asked.

"I've had time to think. I cant be with someone in secret. I need more" she said.

She knew he would believe this because it's what they've talked about before. This was killing her. He tried so hard this weekend he really thought he had done enough for now. He would give more each day. He had already given so much of himself. She didn't realise what it took for him to open up even the small amount he had. He trusted her and now she was telling him it wasnt good enough. Even though it was a lie. The pain in his voice was true.

"More? Ok. I can do more. I can make this work" he said almost begging.

"Its too late. I've made my decision. I was with Casper on the way to school and I realised how much easier it is to be with someone my own age" she said. She knew Casper was a trigger. She needed him to let her go. 

"I dont understand"  
"Didnt you enjoy the weekend with me?" He asked.

"Yes I did" she said almost giving in.  
"But let's just leave it there Kylo"  
"I'm your student and we should just go back to that" she added.

"Back? To being without you?" He seemed like that was impossible. 

"Its for the best. Perhaps what we had has run its course" she was breaking.

All she wanted was to tell him the truth. That Casper had seen and was threatening to tell. He would fix this. She knew he would. But at what cost. 

"Angel. Please" he was begging now.

It broke her heart.

"Please dont do this to me. I still need you. Please?" He was close to crying.

He couldn't remember the last time he was close to crying. Let alone actually cried. But now as she was leaving him he felt like he would cry at any moment..

"I'm sorry" she whispered. 

All she wanted was to tell him she had fallen in love with him. But all she could say as she hung up the phone was ...

"Its over"


End file.
